The indoor section of a room air conditioner or the indoor section of a split system air conditioner typically includes a housing which has mounted therein the evaporator coil, an indoor fan, electrical controls, and structure for directing room air to the evaporator coil and redirecting conditioned back into the space to be cooled. Designers of room air conditioners are constantly striving to increase the capacity of and efficiency of their units and at the same time reduce the size and costs of their products. The fewer the number of components, and the fewer the number of fasteners necessary to assemble those components results in a more cost effective air conditioner as a result of the decease in material and labor costs.
It is accordingly considered desirable to provide on indoor section of a room air conditioner wherein the mounting of the evaporator coil is carried with no fasteners and is supported by molded plastic components forming a part of the air conditioner housing and other support as supplied by components for directing the flow of air therethrough.